h1z1fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Патч от 12.02.2015
Ссылка на оригинал Заметки о релизе от 12.02.2015 Изменения, коснувшиеся оружия Кольт - 1911 * Снижение горизонтальной отдаче при стрельбе "от бедра" и в режиме Iron Sight. * Снижение урона. * Различные улучшения внешнего вида и поведения пистолета во время стрельбы. Автоматическая винтовка - AR15 * Увеличение отдачи при стрельбе "от бедра" . Помповый дробовик - Shotgun * Снижение урон на 1 дробину. * Снижение горизонтальной отдачи. * Уменьшено количество дроби на 1 патрон. * Небольшое увеличение скорострельности. * Более реалистичный разлет дроби. * Уменьшена скорость полета дроби. * Увеличен вес дроби. Имеется ли здесь ввиду вес патронов, неизвестно * Снижение урона от кровотечения при попадании из дробовика. Исправление багов * Улучшено Steam API для устранения некоторых причин вылетов. * Предметы, которые можно установить на земле и выкинуть, теперь получат разные кнопки. Вы больше не взорвете сами себя, по ошибке выкинув мину из рюкзака * Проведено улучшение обработки световых эффектов, теперь должно выглядеть лучше при разных погодных условиях. Мы еще не закончили, но это улучшение должно решать любые проблемы освещения, влияющие на геймплей. Вы, скорее всего, сможете найти различные артефакты освещения (такие, как необычно яркие объекты или странный блестящий эффект). Мы знаем об такой возможности, и решаем такие проблемы сразу по выявлении. Не стесняйтесь сообщать о них. * Исправлена ошибка учета предметов, которая со временем вызывала подтормаживание игры. * Теперь даже при изменении поверхности установки предмет сохраняет свое положение. * Свободно располагаемые объекты (такие, как костры, печки, ловушки и так далее) теперь нельзя ставить друг на друга. * Все устанавливаемые объекты теперь нельзя будет поставить так, чтобы они смешивались или были внутри других объектов; речь идет как об статичных объектах на карте, так и о тех, которые может поставить сам игрок. Это означает, что, например, фундамент для дома нельзя будет поставить внутри или пересекая другой фундамент, дом, постройку, брошенные машины, мосты и так далее. Свободно располагаемые объекты так же будут подчинятся тем же самым правилам, за исключением тех, которые устанавливаются только сверху на что бы то ни было (к примеру, костер можно установить где угодно на дороге, но нельзя внутри брошенного транспорта). * Исправлена ошибка, позволявшая устанавливать один объект внутри другого бесчисленное количество раз (раньше можно было ставить кучу лестниц на одно и то же место) * Нельзя установить свободно устанавливаемые объекты на камне и на пнях срубленных деревьев. * Привязки клавиш теперь можно переназначить. После выбора действия, нажмите любую клавишу, чтобы привязать это действие к этой клавише. Нажатие Esc закончит привязку клавиши. Удержание Esc очистит клавишу от привязанной функции. Игрок не сможет привязать несколько одинаковых действий в виде набора к одной кнопке. Также мы добавили возможность стереть все привязанные к клавишам функции. * Переработана система получения урона для игрока во время столкновений и жестких падений в автомобиле. * Улучшена система освещения. * Все источники света и погодные эффекты получили новые световые эффекты. Пожалуйста, сообщайте нам, если заметите что-то странное в освещении или распространении света. Battle Royale ВАЖНО Когда матч заканчивается, и вы не покинули его достаточно быстро, ваш игровой клиент переходит в режим ожидания и разрывает соединение. Мы исправим эту проблему в следующем обновлении. * Количество точек респауна авто соответствует количеству игроков. * Экран окончания матча теперь высвечивает ваши награды и ранг. * На карте теперь показан круг "безопасной зоны". * Обновленные фазы распространения тумана. * Adjusted rewards to more align with our final payouts (Excessive payouts previously were for testing purposes, BR is still not ready for the consumption of event tickets and will continue to get updates, thanks for helping us test and polish BR so far!) * Из наград удалены Crate keys * Crates удалены со 2-го по 4-ое места (1 место по-прежнему дает Crate наряду с прочими наградами) * Уменьшено число Tickets за наградные места 1st 2 tickets 2nd 1 ticket 3rd 1 ticket 4th 1 ticket * Добавлены Event Ticket в виде награды за 9th-12th места * Данные числа приведены для серверов на 48-64 человек, сервера на 200 человек BR получат другие наборы и количество призов. ОБРАТНО